


Crowded Space

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Grady liked to watch and at first it weirded Norman out but now, he couldn't help but like it, Grady was a surprisingly quiet audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded Space

          Norman was stretched out on his back, shirt racked up his chest and pants opened, barely holding on to his hips. He watches Don through half lidded eyes as the man kisses down his chest. They were playing a kind of game tonight, one of his favorites, where he was to stay as still as possible with his hands over his head and leave himself open to Don's attentions while Don did what he could to make him desperate. This game wasn't done with an audience. Norman felt to vulnerable like this with his head fuzzy and body pliant to Don's attentions. But the knock on the door was unmistakably Grady's and that was almost enough to make Norman fight against the good feeling.

  
          "Th' hell, Don?" Norman murmurs, blinking his eyes open and starting to work his fingers loose from the blankets he had tangled them in.

  
          "He wanted to see us tonight." Don reaches up to press Normans wrists to the bed. "Please, don't. Can't he see you like this? All beautifully sprawled out for me to take?" The low purr with Don's drawl chipped away what resolve he had and he slowly nods. Don's call of 'come in' nearly lost as his lips pressed to Norman's neck. But this wasn't Grady's first time and he must have heard because the door opens just enough for him to slip in.

  
          Norman opens his eyes enough to look at Grady and take in the undershirt shirt and loose pants. His eyes rake over Grady's shoulders before he catches the man's dark gaze. The lack of sound as he walked meant that he must have been barefoot but before he could look, Don's teeth were digging into his hip almost hard enough to hurt. Apparently he had caught on that he wasn't paying full attention. Norman gasps and tries to press into the feeling, huffing as his hips were pinned down by firm hands. "Don." He jumps, biting his lip as Don sucked a mark just to the side of his treasure trail, pulling his boxers down just enough to tease the sensitive skin below his hips. Norman squirms as much as he can, breathing picking up as Don made sure the mark was going to be dark enough. Norman knew that he was going to feel it any time he sat.  
Getting fed up with waiting, Norman raises his hand, ready to grab at Don's hair.

  
          "Think about it. You really want to do that?" That makes Norman pause, dropping his hand with a groan.

  
          "I'll suck you off?" He offers, opening his eyes when there's no response, and looking at Don who was watching him closely.

  
          "Say that you'll suck my cock."

  
          Norman closes his eyes tightly, groaning at Don's words. He was always trying to get him to say those things even though it was embarrassing, even more so with Grady watching. "If I don't?"

  
          "You have really nice pale thighs."

  
          Don's fingers hooked around the hem of his pants before he was even finished speaking, starting to work them down. Norman gave in as his thighs were uncovered, thinking about how Don's teeth and lips would feel against the sensitive skin. He would be gentle first, little kisses peppered around until he found where he would want to bite and once he had left his mark, gentle kisses intercepted by open mouthed kisses on his skin would follow. As much as he liked the feeling, the sharp pain wasn't what he wanted right now. He lets out a low sound as Don's fingers traced the crease of his hip, digging his thumb into the bruise he had just made as he kisses the now uncovered skin. The first gentle and testing press of teeth was enough to break Norman's resolve to wait it out. "I'll suck your cock." He licks his lips, hearing Don's chuckle. "Okay." Smiling, Norman sits up, pulling off his shirt to toss it aside before kissing Don. "Thank you." He teases, knowing that both Don and Grady thought that being polite in the middle of a war was funny.

  
          "You actually going to do it or just run your mouth?" Don asks sarcastically as he sat back on his heels, still kneeling on the bed, hand motioning to his tented pants. Norman gives him a look but leans down to nip playfully at Don's abs, laughing a bit as Don's fingers grasp at his hair. He pushes Don's pants down, encouraging him to sit up enough to slip them to his thighs and expose him. He kisses Don's thigh lightly before grasping his cock I his hand and gently kissing the tip.

  
          "You'll suck it like a pro but saying the word cock embarrasses you." Norman looks up at Don, shooting him a dark look. "I can stop before I ever start." He offers, dropping his threat and laughing as the hand in his hair pushes his head back towards Don's lap. "Don't you dare." Taking the guidance, Norman sets a hand on Don's chest to get him to lean back more as he trails his tongue gently along the vein, listening to the way it makes him suck in a sharp breath. Unlike Norman, Don had more patience when it came to pleasure, preferring to take his time. Norman liked to test his patience when he could. He hums as he slowly takes him into his mouth, the vibrations something he knows Don likes and he wasn't disappointed as his hair is pulled. Norman didn't think he was as good at this as Don said he was, he felt that he was too messy and had very little rhythm but Don said he enjoyed it and Grady always seemed to have a comment after everything was said and done. He focuses on the man above him and giving him pleasure, enjoying the fact that he was the one causing him to moan, feeling the way his thighs flexed to keep from bucking into his mouth. He was thankful for the control but Norman also loved it when Don was rough. It wasn't something that he showed around Grady as much but Norman couldn't think why. When Don pinned him down or pushed his face into the bed were some of his favorite moments and Norman loved to push him to that point. But he's still surprised when Don pushes him back from his cock, smirking as he told him to turn around. He quickly realizes why Don was smirking as he turns and sees Grady, having completely forgotten the other man had been there.

          The grin he gets from the man could be considered nothing but filthy and Norman can see how his hand slowly massages himself through his pants, making heat curl in his gut. Before he can look away, Don's fingers were around his neck, palm warm against his throat. He shudders at the feeling, letting Don drag him back against his chest, blushing as he watches Grady's eyes scan over his body, seeming to stop at his thighs where he and Don had stopped removing his pants. He couldn't help feeling self conscious, hands moving to fix his pants or block Grady's heated stare he doesn't know because finds rough hands pushing his own away.

          "Let him see, Norman. You look so good like this. Fuckin' wrecked." Don's voice rasped in his ear and he was sure the blush darkened in response. Before he can make a comment, maybe something about how he felt ridiculous, Don was slowly pushing two fingers into his mouth. It wasn't the first time but Norman quickly realizes that this was the first time Grady had gotten such a good look. The dark look he gets in response from Grady, the low moan and way he sank into the chair with his head tilted back makes Norman's knees feel weak and he's suddenly thankful for Don's body pressed up against him.

  
          "If you want to stop, jus' tell me. Cause I ain't gonna force you into nothing you don't want. But here's the thing, you got three choices. Listening?" Norman nods at the question, focus split between the two men. "Good. Listen close. Either we do as we've been, I fuck you nice and good and Grady watches or Grady comes on up here and gets to experience your mouth while I fuck you or we can just stop tonight." Norman can't help the small whine at the thought of this ending so suddenly. Don's fingers slip free, dragging over his lower lip and down to his chest. "So, which is it?"

  
          Norman reaches behind him to grab onto the fabric of Don's pants as he thinks, trying to ground himself enough to decide. "Grady." He whispers, to nervous to speak any louder, and he feels Don smile against his neck.

  
          "You want him up here?" The tone wasn't teasing so much as curious but it still made Norman want to duck his head. Instead he nods. "Grady, c'mere." Grady looks surprised at first before sitting up and Norman is transfixed by the way he moves to do as Don said, pushing himself up and strolling over, no questions asked though Norman was sure he was confused."Take off your pants and sit against the headboard over there." The grip on his throat was sure, almost relaxing as Norman watches Grady get settled with nothing more than a simple, "Aigh't then."

  
          "He knew?" Norman tries to look back at Don, moaning as finger tips brushed his hard length. He could feel Don's chuckle through his chest. "Knew? Half of this was his idea. Now, what you're gonna do is straddle his lap and kiss him good." Norman's barely nodding before Don is releasing him and slipping from the bed. The nervousness is back, forcing Norman still before he takes a deep breath and tentatively crawls across the bed to Grady, sitting between his open legs instead of straddling him. "This was your idea?"

  
          Grady's laugh startles him with how quiet it is as he's being pulled in close. "Mighta been. Whatcha gonna do? Pout some?" Grady's thumb catches his lower lip and Norman opens his mouth to flick his tongue over the digit, grinning a bit as Grady's mouth opens in surprise. The reaction was enough for a boost of confidence and Norman was pressing close to kiss Grady, moaning as broad hands roamed what bare skin they could reach. One thing he found out about Grady, something he had never expected, was the amount of muscle the guy had, warm and solid under his hands as he lightly traced the muscles he could feel. The man was stronger than Don, bigger to, though Don had a more commanding presence. Norman sits back to look over Grady's body, eyes following the trail his fingers made.

  
          "Something you like?" Grady's grin was easy, confident, and Norman was jealous.

  
          "See, Norman here seems to have a thing for muscles. I'm pretty sure at this moment you've got that kid wrapped around your little finger." Don's voice sounded from behind them and Norman could hear him moving around, though what he was doing Norman couldn't guess. Before he can respond, Grady is tugging at the hem of his pants and grinning. "Yeah? I've got you all wrapped up?"

  
          "That's not true." Norman moans quietly, Grady's lips ghosting over his neck where Don's fingers had been.

  
          "No? So I can't ask you to take off these pants then? Cause they're stopping me from touching all of you."

  
          "You don't have me around your little finger." Norman points out as he slips from the bed to push his pants to the floor and returns to Grady. "I did it cause they were annoying." Instead of letting Grady respond he's kissing him again, whining as Grady pulls back enough to kiss down his neck and chest.

  
          "You need to be noisy more. Can never hear you from the side. Fuck, it's hot." Grady's hands curl around his thighs, pulling him close to rub along Norman's sides, making him shiver. "No wonder Boyd wants no part of this. I think you may just be a sin incarnate."

  
          "Then we better tell Boyd we're goin' to hell cause there ain't no way I'm stopping." Don presses along Norman's back again and he tilts his head back to look at him. Don kisses him roughly before pulling back to kiss Grady and Norman pretty sure his heart skips a beat at the sight. Grady grins as Don sits back and Norman leans in to kiss him again, sucking in a sharp breath as his hips are grabbed from behind.

  
          "I want to feel your mouth, kid." Norman debates doing the opposite as Grady calls him kid but the way that Don's fingers were rubbing his hips and Grady's fingers carded through his hair was enough to change his mind. He starts to move down, feeling the way that Don moves back to give him the room before he grazes his teeth over Grady's hip before kissing his thigh, teasing him. He quickly changes tactics as he feels Don's fingers tighten and kisses the head of Grady's cock. The low hum was enough of an approval from Grady and Norman starts working his mouth around him, using the tricks he knows that Don likes and tries to find what seemed to make Grady buck or moan. He has to pull off as Don's slick fingers push into him and he presses his face into Grady's thigh. "Fuck." He breaths deeply, grunting as his hair is grabbed and he's brought closer to Grady's cock. He understands what he's being told and as much as he wants to focus on the fingers that spread him, he opens his mouth again. "I want you to moan around my cock, Norman. Want to feel those sounds if I can't hear them." Grady's voice was thick, more raspy than he's heard it before. It was surprising that he had that effect on Grady after how often he's had sex. The realization that he was doing that to Grady was enough to get Norman to continue sucking him off, even as Don lined up to press into him.  
He digs his fingers into Grady's thigh, pulling off enough to breath as he's slowly filled. Don's hand was warm on his back as he rubs along the muscles, slowly bottoming out. Grady seemed to be understanding of Norman's predicament, only carding his fingers through his hair or rubbing his jaw as Norman got used to the feeling and Norman let's him move his head, surprised as Grady makes him lay his head on his thigh. "Fuck, Norman. If you could see yourself." Grady's fingers skirt down his back to his hips and Don chuckles, moving his hands to the side as Grady continued to touch. Norman was pretty sure that he was going to go insane like this, Don's hips slowly rolling as Grady's hands traced up his back to tangle in his hair again, pulling his head up to direct him back to his previous position. Norman doesn't have to start another rhythm as Grady and Don move him how they wished. It was as though he was just along for the ride, he couldn't find it in himself to want this to stop. A small groan escapes him as he's pulled up to kneel again, meeting Don's erratic thrusts and grasping at anything he could reach. One hand curled into Don's hair and the other intertwined with Grady's hand as Don's thrusts lose their rhythm as he comes. Norman surprised as Don kisses his neck and murmurs quietly in his ear about how good he is before pulling out and Grady is pulling him into a kiss that's all teeth and tongue.

  
          "Give Grady a show , Norman." Before he can pull back to ask what Don meant, Grady was grabbing his thighs, lifting him with ease into his lap.

  
          "Gonna ride me? Huh? Finish off what you started?" The thought sends heat through Norman and he nods. "Yeah. Fuck. I'll do that." And Grady laughs into his throat.          

          "C'mon, Norman. Say that you'll ride him." Don's voice is deep as he speaks and Norman holds back a shiver, straddling Grady. He looks at the loaders face, licking his lips and slowly rolling his hips down against his hard cock. "Grady. I want to ride you, please? I'll make it good." He was so hard it hurt and he could feel Don's sharp gaze on him as Grady's fingers dug into his hips.

  
          The open mouthed kiss and insistent pull into Grady's lap was more than enough to get Norman moving, finally straddling him. He reaches behind him to hold Grady still as he slowly sinks onto his cock, breath hitching as hands trail up his back and along his sides.

  
          Norman pauses once he's completely seated in Grady's lap, taking the moment to collect himself and just feel the way that Grady filled him. He groans quietly and presses his face into Grady's shoulder, shivering as Grady continued to touch him gently. Fingers rub his ass, where he and Grady met before blunt nails are dragged along his sides and down his back. "I know you been watching those girls, watching them sway their hips. Show me what you learned, Norman. Show me that you can move better than some whore."   
Norman kisses Grady roughly to shut him up as he rolls his hips, squeezing his thighs as he lifts himself just enough to rock back down, "Stop talking." He gasps, shifting to find the angle he wanted. He only just finds it, crying out at the pleasure, before Grady gives a sharp thrust, obviously done with sitting still for Norman's slow movements. Grady's lips are soft against his neck before he bites along his shoulder, making Norman groan at the sudden pain. "Wrap yer legs 'round my waist." The command is followed by another bite and Norman can hear Don chucking, opening his eyes to see Grady looking over his shoulder. Grady stills for him to move, letting Norman move his legs where he wanted before hands are grabbing his ass and shoulder and he's picked up just enough for Grady to drop him on his back. "Ya move real nice but I'm gonna fuck ya how I want now." The voice in his ear is breathless, the only warning he gets before Grady starts a rough rhythm, fucking into him. Norman grasps at Grady's arms, trying to meet his thrusts as well as he can. The hand around his cock makes Norman cry out and he opens his eyes to see which it was as the hand rubbed him gently, a huge contrast to Grady's motions. Don grins a bit, hand continuing its motions over him as he pulls Norman into a kiss. "Don't come until Grady does."

  
          The quiet words are nearly enough to undo him but he nods, biting his lip to quiet the loud moans that he wanted to make. He doesn't have to wait long at least as Grady's hips stutter just before he pulls out, hand quickly stroking his cock until he comes over Norman's stomach. Grady smirks as he lowers his hand to join Don's in stroking Norman, his other hand rubbing over Norman's side before moving to brush over his nipples. He can't help moaning at the feeling, a constant litany of sounds escaping him at the barrage of pleasure. Norman manages to hold off until the moment he feels Grady's mouth on his chest, more gentle than Don's but more insistent peppering him with open mouthed kisses and bites, lips barely brushing his skin as he murmurs, "come on Norman. Fuckin' come. Bow that pretty little back of yours." The words are barely out of Grady's mouth before he's coming, back arching from the bed as he cries out in pleasure. He can feel his legs shaking as he settles down, groaning as lips are firmly pressed against his own. Fingers trail through the mess on his abdomen from both him and Grady making him shiver.

  
          "Fuck. I don't think I'll ever be able to move again." Norman chuckles, voice breathless as he lets his head fall back, breaking the kiss. He felt like jelly, muscles quivering in a way that he's come to associate with a good fuck.

  
          "Good thing you just have to be able to shoot then." Don laughs, using the edge of the blanket to wipe Norman off as well as Grady's hand from when he had played with the come that had coated him.

  
          "Just gotta shoot an' look nice. 'Nd so long as ya can still fuck, think we'll take care'a ya." Norman laughs as Grady teases him, tilting his head for the man's lips on his jaw. "I'd give up women jus' ta fuck ya every day. Shit."

  
          Don mutters 'amen' under his breath, garnering a laugh from Grady. "Ain't you gay?"

  
          "Means I'm a step ahead of you." It's the only response he gets as Don rolls onto his back and stretches, pulling Norman into his side. This wasn't a part that Grady was usually here for, the part where he and Don curl up together and just relax but Grady seemed to figure out what Don wanted well enough as he fits himself against Norman's back, arm stretching over him to rest his hand on Don's chest. The touch was light and Norman knew it was something intimate, like the earlier kiss, and can't help feeling surprised at how far he was from jealous. It was a pleasant sight and comforting to see them touching so gently. Hiding a smile against Don's side, Norman tucks his feet against Grady, humming as the man catches on and lifts a leg to cover his feet with his calf and just tucking himself closer. "Thought you weren't a cuddler?"

  
          "I ain't but I never fucked someone to the point that they was shakin' like that neither so-" He feels Grady shrug and Don's responding chuckle. "Take what ya can get, Norman."

          "Ain't arguing."

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend to be gone for so long. Lately its as if all of my motivation has up and left but I still managed to work on this one on and off. I had started writing it around Thanks Giving but now you get it as an apology for my brain not cooperating with me.  
> I'm working slowly on any requests that I've been sent, still. I'm open for more if you don't mind waiting a bit. My tumblr is still blastababy if you want to contact me there.


End file.
